When She Was Pregnant
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Sasuke mengidam es krim? BUkankah seharusnya yang mengidam adalah ibu hamil yang tak lain adalah sakura?/Chap 2 is UP!/DLDR/Warning Inside/RnR :
1. Chapter 1

"Namun aku yang sekarang, aku yang telah melihat banyak hal bersamamu ini, telah berubah. Ada banyak hal dalam diriku yang berubah tanpa kusadari. Caraku berpikir, caraku _melihat_, caraku _mendengar_, caraku _merasakan_. Semuanya tidak sama lagi."

* * *

><p><strong>When She Was Pregnant<strong>

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

**AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Bad**

**DLDR**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura―ah, dia telah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura―adalah istriku. Gadis yang masih sangat belia yang baru saja lulus dari sekolahnya beberapa bulan lalu. Statusnya yang sebenarnya dulu adalah murid asuhanku, kini berganti dari 'murid' menjadi seorang 'istri'.<p>

Keputusanku pada saat melamarnya―atau dengan kata lain 'merebutnya'―bukanlah suatu keputusan yang terburu-buru bahkan tanpa pemikiran yang panjang. Darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhku ini sudah lama menginginkan adanya Ia hadir di sisiku.

Namun, karena darah Uchiha inilah juga dia 'menderita' dengan segala tatapan juga cemooh yang keluarga besar Uchiha torehkan padanya. Tapi, dia adalah gadis kuat yang tak gentar hanya karena tatapan dan cemooh itu.

Dia sudah berates-bahkan berpuluh-puluh ribu kali pernah mendapatkan hal yang serupa seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya keluarga besar Ia marah dan mengusirnya dan hatiku yang tatkala masih berstatuskan 'guru' melamarnya dengan segenap keberanian juga kebahagian yang membuncah.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang manis. Dia adalah seorang _yankee_ yang sangat manis. Wajahnya tidaklah sangar namun lebih berkesan cantik yang sadis. Rambut merah muda alaminya sering ditakuti oleh berbagai kalangan anak sekolah SMA kala itu. Julukannya ada The Pink Butterfly.

Mengapa Ia dijuluki seperti itu? Karena 'tarian' miliknya saat menghajar sesama musuhnya bagai kupu-kupu yang menari di udara. Cepat hingga melambat menjadi anggun.

Walau dia seorang _yankee_ dia selalu datang ke sekolah bersama temannya yang satu geng. Walau begitu dia juga selalu dicemooh oleh murid bahkan guru. Terkecuali aku.

.

.

.

Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pengajar pengganti dari sepupuku Hatake Kakashi yang tak lain adalah wali kelas istriku dulunya. Sebenarnya aku adalah anak jurusan fakultas ekonomi management namun seribu sayang mendapat amanat dari kakak sepupuku untuk menggantikannya mengajar pelajaran sejarah.

Pertama kulihat istriku dahulu ketika kami berpapasan di tangga menuju atap. Rencanaku ke atap untuk merokok dan dia untuk makan bekalnya sendirian. Dia sungguh manis, dengan gaya _yankee_ namun anggun itu dia memakan bekalnya sendiri dan aku memerhatikannya dari jauh sembari merokok.

Dia mengataiku guru yang tak bermoral, karena merokok di wilayah sekolah. Dan aku mengatainya _yankee_ yang anggun dan rendah.

Kami berdua saling bertengkar mulut. Dimanapun kami bertemu kami selalu bertengker. Tak pernah melawan dengan menggunakan kekuatan fisik tetapi hanya beradu argument.

Dan sejak saat dekat dengannya aku bagai terhipnotis untuk jujur pada diriku dan juga jujur padanya.

Kehidupanku dan kehidupannya tidaklah jauh berbeda. Kami sama-sama berada di keluarga dengan strata menengah ke atas. Tak heran dia _yankee_ namun sikapnya anggun. Hanya saja dia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan jalan pemberontakan. Menjadi _yankee_ dan hidup bebas di luar sana tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya tersakiti sangat dalam.

Sedang aku hanya seorang pria pengecut yang masih menuruti keinginan orangtuaku, dan menjadi bayangan kakak laki-lakiku, Uchiha Itachi.

Semenjak waktu berjalan bersama dengan dirinya aku berubah dan diapun berubah.

Menjadi jiwa yang lebih baik dan manis.

Namun seribu sayang, jalan ke depannya tidaklah semulus yang dipikirkan kita berdua. Rasa cinta kami tumbuh dengan indahnya. Rasa cinta yang sangat indah dan tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Jalan yang berbatu di depan kami adalah status social. Dia diusir dari keluarga, hanya karena terjadi kesalahpahaman semata. Sakura adalah seorang _yankee_ yang adil dan baik hati. Dia hanya membela temannya yang benar. Dia tidak emncuri, dia tidak berkelahi hanya karena perebut wilayah kekuasaan semata, dia bukan gaadis yang kotor. Dia hanya gadis rapuh yang butuh kasih sayang lebih.

Dan sejak saat itulah aku ingin menjaganya. Mengiringnya ke dunia hanya ada kita berdua dan itu sudah cukup baik. Tidakkah itu cukup sempurna untuk kami berdua?

.

.

.

Kami tinggal dipesisir pantai. Rumah idaman yang kami rencanakan berdua. Rumah minimalis dengan cat hijau muda dan taman kecil yang dihiasi oleh bebungaan dan juga pagar kayu dengan tinggi sedang.

Kami berdua sudah tiga bulan menikah. Dia menjadi ibu rumah tangga tentu saja, mengingat dia hanya baru lulus sekolah dan dia 'dibuang' oleh keluarganya. Sedang akulah yang bekerja meneruskan usaha perusahaan pakaian milik Ayahku.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa keluargaku menyukai Sakura, padahal dia tampak sangat gugup saat bertemu dengan mereka. Terutama Ayahku, yang aku kira dia akan menentangku habis-habisan dengan menikahi Sakura. Namun hasil yang kudapat Ayahku merestuinya bahkan dia sangat menyayangi Sakura.

Kami hidup berdua.

Kehidupan yang sangat nyaman, aman, dan tentram selalu kita jalani bersama. Setiap akhir pekan aku selalu kencan dengannya. Sambil membawa jalan-jalan anjing _golden retriever_ peliharaan kami menuju tepi pantai dan merasakan deburan ombak ringan menerpa kaki-kaki kami yang telanjang.

Hidup kami berdua sangat bahagia.

Berdua saja sudah cukup membahagiakan bagi kami.

Hanya saja, pada suatu hari aku tidak pernah menyangka hari seperti itu akan datang kepadaku…

Sakura hamil.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki rumahku saat hari menjelang sore hari. Pekerjaanku kali ini lebih cepat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun, keanehan muncul saat aku biasa melepaskan sepatu. Biasanya Sakura akan berdiri dihadapanku sembari tersenyum dan berakata, "Okaerinasai."

Namun kali ini sosoknya tidak ada. Rumah dalam keadaan sunyi senyap, lampu-lampu temaram yang biasanya sudah Sakura nyalakan kini terlihat padam. Kemana dia? Pikirku terus dengan keanehan ini.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara kran air yang terbuka, dimana itu adalah dapur kami. Aku berjalan menuju sumber air yang mengalir deras tersebut dan mendapati Sakura tengah berjongkok dengan kedua lututnya ia peluk dan wajahnya ia sembunyikan dalam lekukan kedua lengannya.

Aku menghampiri istriku itu. Berjongkok untuk menyamai kesejajaran kami. Kuelus puncak rambut merah mudahnya. Terdengar isak tangis kecil dari bibirnya. Sakura sebelum ini tidak pernah menangis, bahkan saat 'tragedi' tersbut pun dia tidak menangis. Hanya saat dilamar olehkulah dia menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan suara selembut mungkin. Dia bagai kucing yang ketakutan.

Sakura memberikanku sebuat alat panjang berwarna putih dimana ada kolom kecil yang membuat tanda dua garis merah lurus sejajar di sana. Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Kau… hamil?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ada rasa kaget, haru, dan bahagia menggelitik relung hatiku. Sakura mengangguk. "Kita harus ke dokter secepatnya."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku sudah pergi ke sana." Suaranya serak parau. Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku di telinganya, berusaha melihat wajah istriku yang masih tenggelam di lipatan lengan dan lututnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku heran. Sakura memejamkan matanya, bibir ranum merah mudanya dia gigit kuat-kuat hingga berwarna putih.

"Aku… takut!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Dilepaskannya kedua tanganku paksa. "Dia… Yang ada diperutku ini manusia, bukan? Bagai… bagaimana… kalau dia tidak menginginkan untuk dilahirkan ke dunia ini? Bagaimana bila dia membenciku? Bagaimana kalau―" ucapan Sakura terhenti.

Dia pasti ingat dengan 'tragedi' itu. Dia pernah mengatakannya sekali bahwa ia tidak ingin dilahirkan ke dunia ini dan dia sangat membenci Ibunya. Bagaimana perasaan dia?

"Oh, Tuhan―Apa yang telah kukatakan pada Ibu waktu itu?" Sakura semakin berteriak histeris. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan penuh kasihan. Istriku ini…

Kemudian aku memeluknya. Membawanya dalam kehangatan dan perlindungan dalam sebuah pelukan. Kukecup puncak kepalanya dan kuelus rambutnya.

"Tenang saja. Dia adalah anak kita," ucapku berbisik di telinga Sakura lembut. Dia tampak merinding ketakutan. "Dia adalah manusia yang kita buat dengan kasih sayang nantinya. Dia adalah anugerah daru _Kami-sama_. Jikalau dia berbuat yang tidak baik maka kita akan menghukumnya."

Sakura sontak kaget. "Jangan menghukumnya!" serunya.

"Dengar, menghukum anak bukan berarti menghukumnya dengan cara kekerasan. Kita akan menghukumnya dengan cara kita sendiri. Kita akan menghukumnya dengan sebuah senyuman, mengelusnya, emmbuatnya merasa nyaman, dan berharap dia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk lagi. Karena dia adalah anak kita, pasti dia akan mengerti." Ucapku kemudian disertai anggukan setuju dengan Sakura.

"Anak kita akan mensyukuri bagaimana hidupnya nanti bersama kita. Janganlah kau sesali dengan kehamilan ini. Dia adalah manusia." Aku mengelus perut Sakura yang masih rata dengan kasih sayang. "Aku bersyukur kau mengandung anak kita."

Dan setelah itu buyarlah tangisan Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Anak adalah kertas putih yang siap untuk anda torehkan catatan atau apapun didalamnya. Maka tuliskanlah yang baik- baik, sehingga ketika setelah bertahun- tahun catatan tersebut dibuka, maka anda akan tetap terkenang sebagai orang tua yang baik.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsudzuku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

****Lagi-lagi saya nekat buat bikin fic yang multi-chap! Aish!

Tapi saya janji sih fic ini bakalan tamat pas waktunya umur kehamilan Sakura 9 bulan dan saya akan menstak-nya hanya kurang dari lima chapter!

Dan bagaimana chapter satu ini? Memang di sini agak kurang nyambung sama judul ceritanya, tapi nna mau kasih tau dulu bagaimana ketakutan seorang ibu ketika dia hamil apalagi yang hamil dari latar belakang keluarga yang seperti Sakura!

Yosh, ide chapter ini diambil dari komik Furuba, dan saya masih lupa-lupa ingat bagaimana jalan ceritanya Furuba -_-"

Nah, butuh kritikan, saran, flame juga boleh. Saya sih suka dapet yang seperti itu daripada diam-diam baca dan gak kasih saran apapun. Saya cuma merasa ke diri saya sendiri bahwa saya pengecut juga karena cuma baca fic orang tapi ga pernah mereview -_-

dan sekali lagi mohohn jangan seperti jadi saya, ya. Saya ga gila akan review, kalau ga mau review PM juga gapapa, banyak yang cerita-cerita seru juga ke aku :D

Sampai jumpa lagi temans FFN! Buhbey :*


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mendapatkanmu adalah suatu anugerah yang sangat lama kuimpikan. Walau bertahun bahkan beribu-ribu tahun lamanya ruh ini mengembara untuk menemukanmu, pada akhirnya takdir akan datang kepada kita. Takdir antara kau dan aku. Bahwasannya kita tidak dapat dipisahkan."_

* * *

><p><strong>When She Was Pregnant<strong>

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

**AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Bad**

**DLDR**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin berada di tempat ini. Bahkan dia ingin segera keluar dari sini. Kalau saja dokter mengizinkannya.<p>

Aku sangat mengetahui gelagat apa saja yang istriku lakukan. Ekspresinya. Gerak tubuhnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya aku mengetahuinya. Hanya dengan menginspeksinya saja.

Aku tahu dia adalah seorang _yankee_ yang tidak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan dunia medis. Bahkan saat masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil dengan cat berwarna serupa dengan rambut unik miliknya, dia sudah mual kembali.

Kami sedang menjalani pemeriksaan rutinitas untuk Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya. Usia kandungan Sakura terbilang muda, baru memasuki minggu ke 12. Aku sangat bahagia melihat istriku yang tengah terlentang di kasur pemeriksaan dengan pandangan lurus menatap langit-langit putih.

Kugenggam erat tangannya. Dia menoleh kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

"Rasanya berdebar-debar." Ucapnya dengan malu-malu.

Aku hanya mendengus pelan, mengusap pucuk rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. "Aku bahagia."

.

.

.

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Dari Rumah Sakit Center Konoha, naik bus, sampai berjalan menuju rumah kami tidak pernah melepaskan tautan jemari kami. Saling menghangatkan, memberikan aliran kebahagian dan juga kenyamanan.

Kami adalah pasangan yang menikmati waktu dengan sederhana dan apa adanya. Tidak perlu terburu-buru dan juga tidak terlalu santai. Cukup menikmati waktu yang kami jalani saat ini.

Rambut merah muda Sakura sudah cukup panjang. Rambutnya terbang perlahan dimainkan anak angin yang berasal dari pantai jalanan tepi lingkungan tinggal kami. Rambut _raven_-ku pun ikut turut bergoyang sehingga membuat Sakura tertawa cekikikan bagai nenek sihir.

Aku menjawir hidung mancung kecilnya hingga memerah dan tertawa lepas bersama pada akhirnya.

Kalian bolehlah bilang kami adalah pasangan suami-istri yang sedang berbahagia dan benar adanya itu.

Kami bahagia. Hidup kami penuh kesyukuran akan hidup sehat dan hidup bahagia berdampingan bersama. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dengan melewati hari bersama istriku yang dulunya seorang _yankee_ dan seorang calon anak yang berada dalam rahim Sakura.

Langkahku terhenti ketika turunan plang kereta api turun dan bunyi tanda peringatan akan datanganya kereta api segera berdentang kencang menguar di indra pendengaran.

"Hari ini kita akan makan malam apa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara cukup kencang.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku berbalik membuat Sakura segera menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku bertanya kau malah bertanya balik." Dia mencubit pergelangan tanganku. "Aku ingin makan sup tomat."

Aku terbelalak kaget. "Kau serius?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti walau ekspresinya seperti berkata 'ada yang salah?'. "Memang kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau tidak menyukai sup tomat?"

"Benarkah?"

Aku mendengus kecil. "Sepertinya kau akan segera mengidam."

.

.

.

Ternyata pagi menjelang sangat cepat datang.

Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku, lalu berubah menyipit tatkala sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela terlalu banyak untuk ditangkap oleh mekanisme mataku.

Setelah dirasa cukup sudah aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar kami. Kamar yang lumayan cukup besar dengan segala minim perabotan dan tampak biasa atau kosong. Namun kamar ini sangat hangat untuk ukuran kami berdua, bukan karena memang ada pemanas ruangan di sini. Tapi, karena ada cintaku dan cinta Sakura.

Kudengar pintu kamar dibuka perlahan. Sakura berjalan ketepian kasur, mengelus lenganku yang tertidur dengan posisi miring.

Aku tersenyum hangat. "Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi juga." Balasnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Dia tampak silau di mataku. Permata satu-satunya yang sangat kusukai dan tidak akan aku lepaskan sampai kapanpun.

Sakura beralih membuka pintu jendela. Membiarkan angin pagi yang sejuk datang memasuki ruangan hangat kami. Terdengar cicitan burung-burung camar di dekat tepian pantai. Bahkan suara ombak kecil sampai terdengar kemari.

Sakura menatap pemandangan indah di depannya dengan pandangan kagum. Perutnya yang seharusnya sudah membuncit tidak terlihat karena dia sedang mengenakan pakaian terusan putih tipis yang terkoyak menari diisengi oleh angin. Tak ketinggalan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang terayun ke belakang.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh, "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa mengubah ekspresi senang.

"Kemari." Titahku lembut. Sakura mengangguk kemudian menghampiri diriku yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

Kuraih pinggang rampingnya, membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapanku dalam posisi terbaring miring. Sakura sedikit memekik ketika kepalaku ku selipkan di antara bahunya. Kucium harum tubuhnya. Aroma alami yang menguar dari tubuhnya adalah wangi the dan sedikit mint.

"Ada apa, Suke?" dia mengelus punggung tanganku yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Aku masih berdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Menikmati indahnya pagi hari bersama istri tercinta adalah keinginan setiap suami. Bermanja di pagi hari istilahnya untuk Sasuke.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Ucapku gamblang.

Terasa detakan atau debaran pompaan otot jantung Sakura bekerja lebih cepat. Membuat irama dentuman yang indah di indra pendengaranku. Cuping telinga Sakura sudah memerah. Aku terkikik dalam hati. Dia sangat malu ternyata.

Kuelus perutnya yang rata namun sedikit buncit menonjol di atas perineumnya. Suara gemerisik pohon ek yang di luar beranda kamar kami adalah latar keheningan di sini.

"Aku pun sungguh-sungguh cinta kamu." Ucapnya tulus.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Mual di pagi hari seperti yang Sakura lakukan dua minggu lalu.

Kehamilan Sakura sudah memasuki minggu ke 14. Dia tampak bugar dan kuperhatikan sepertinya dia tidak mengalami sindrom yang biasa wanita hamil lalui. Justru akulah yang mengalami hal tersebut. Sungguh memalukan.

Seperti saat ini. Aku ingin merasakan es krim vanilla. Gila!

Sungguh sebelumnya aku tidak suka dengan makanan dingin tersebut. Mencicipinya saja aku sudah anti apalagi kini aku sudah menghabiskan satu ember kecil es krim tersebut. Gila memang.

Apa mau dikata jika akulah yang mengidam?

Sakura terkikik geli di sofa ruang tamu. Melihatku yang masih bergalau ria karena es krim cokelat stroberi yang masih tersaji beku di hadapanku. Rasanya mulutku ingin segera mencomotnya, namun otakku berkata sudah cukup karena kapasitas glukosa dalam tubuh sudah sangat terpenuhi. Oh, ini pilihan yang sulit.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura sambil bergelayut manja di leherku.

"Hn?"

"Kalau kau tidak makan es krim, nanti anak kita akan mengeluarkan air liurnya terus. Aku tidak mau punya anak tampan tapi jorok." Kikik Sakura. Aku terus bergerundel dalam hati. Salah siapa?

Dengan cepat kusambar ember sedang yang penuh dengan es krim tersebut. Melahapnya dan jangan tanya apa yang kurasakan saat memakannya. Nikmat? Kh!

.

.

.

Senja yang sejuk di bulan Oktober, di mana kita bisa melihat beberapa bunga yang bermekaran. Atau mungkin, pemandangan yang sering kita jumpai adalah pohon-pohon yang mulai menggugurkan daun-daun kecoklatannya. Ditambah semilir angin yang semakin menusuk tulang tatkala mendekati musim dingin. Sungguh indah musim gugur di Konoha.

Gadis―_well _wanita―itu masih takjub akan pemandangan di sekitarnya, walaupun hanya pohon-pohon _maple_ yang sedang meranggas, tetapi bisa membuat gadis itu kagum akan pemandangan yang tengah ia saksikan saat ini. Ah, dan jangan lupakan langit senja yang kemerahan, makin menambah daya tarik dari musim gugur kali ini.

_Well_, musim gugur memang selalu membuat wanita itu terkagum-kagum akan keadaan alam sekitar. Baik itu tumbuhannya maupun cuaca yang sejuk. Karena itulah, ia menyukai musim ini, tentu saja nomor dua setelah musim semi –musim ketika ia lahir.

Dan wanita itu masih asyik mengagumi pemandangan di sekitarnya, tak sadar ketika aku datang menghampirinya.

"Hei, istri Jidat! Daripada kau melamun tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau kita berduet?" kejutku pada istriku yang masih asyik dengan dunianya―mengagumi karya Sang Pencipta. Dan istriku yang kukejutkan itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut.

"Kau meledekku?" Sakura memukul bahuku pelan.

"Aku tidak meledekmu." Kekehku. Ku tuntun dirinya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Perutnya yang sudah semakin membuncit semakin membuatku gila akan tingkahnya yang masih saja lincah.

Sakura saat masih di bangku sekolah, walau dulunya adalah seorang _yankee_, jemarinya yang sering menghajar musuh-musuhnya itu ternyata dapat bermain lincah juga menekan tuts-tuts hitam-putihnya piano.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa memainnkan satu lagu saja." Gumamnya disertai smeburat merah muda tipis di kedua pipi tembemnya.

"Jangan merendah diri begitu." Aku mengelus puncak rambutnya kemudianmengelus anak kami yang masih berada dalam rahim Sakura. "Janin butuh suatu refleksi diri juga. Aku ingin anak kita mendengar dentingan piano Ibunya."

"Ah, kau pintar berbicara Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menangkat salah satu daun _maple _yang gugur tepat dihadapannya. "Aku pernah baca. Kalau janin sudah diberi pengetahuan atau didengarkan dengan musik, maka dia akan menjadi orang yang romantis."

Aku menyeringai tipis. "Seperti ayahnya."

"Mimpi!" Sakura meleletkan lidahnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak romantis Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. "Hn?" kemudian aku menyeringai. "Kita lihat seberapa romantisnya aku."

Aku meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dengan wajah terheran-heran dan bingung. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju segerombolan seniman jalanan. Berdiskusi sebentar kepada mereka, merencanakan sesuatu untuk istriku, dan langsung disetujui oleh seniman jalan tersebut.

Ada pemain biola, _cello_, gitar akustik, dan juga _fluite_. Bersama dengan sekelompok kecil musisi jalanan yang beranggotakan lima orang tersebut aku menghampiri Sakura―yang merasa terkejut dan terheran dengan kedatangan kelompok kecil tersebut.

Dengan satu tarikan napas yang seirama, kami mulai bernyanyi atau lebih tepatnya aku yang bernyanyi dengan _back vocal_ si penyanyi dari kelompok kecil tersebut. Dengan sedikit berjongkok aku meminta Sakura untuk ikut menari bersamaku.

Menyanyikan lagu Sempurna dengan arasemen akustik teralun indah di gendrang pendengaran. Sesekali Sakura terkikik geli melihat siulan penonton anak-anak yang pada saat itu taman sedang cukup ramai dengan anak kecil.

**Kau begitu sempurna****  
><strong>**Di mataku kau begitu indah****  
><strong>**Kau membuat diriku**

**Akan selalu memujamu**

Sakura mulai mengikuti ayunan lembut tanganku yang saling bertautan dengannya. Walau memang kedengarannya suaraku ini sedikit _fals_ tapi Sakura tampak menyukainya.

**Di setiap langkahku  
>Ku kan selalu memikirkan dirimu<br>Tak bisa ku bayangkan  
>Hidupku tanpa cintamu<strong>

**Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku  
>Takkan mampu menghadapi semua<br>Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa**

Kuputar-putarkan badannya perlahan. Sudah kubilang dia adalah Ibu hamil yang lincah. Buktinya dia berputar terlalu cepat begitu. Tidak sadarkah dia sedang berbadan dua? Aku jadi cemas dibuatnya. Tapi, demi menyenangkan hatinya kubiarkan saja dia melakukan tariannya.

**Kau adalah darahku****  
><strong>**Kau adalah jantungku****  
><strong>**Kau adalah hidupku****  
><strong>**Lengkapi diriku****  
><strong>**Oh sayangku kau begitu ****  
><strong>**Sempurna, sempurna****  
><strong>

Dirasa sudah cukup dan kelihatannya Sakura sudah capai berdansa pelan denganku. Kukecup punggung tangannya dengan mesra hingga rona merah menjalar di permukaan wajahnya yang putih.

"Kata siapa aku tidak romantis?" seringaiku.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika aku sampai di kediaman keluargaku yang hangat. Ku langkahkan kaki yang masih terbalut setelan seragam kerja―kemeja putih yang rapih dipadu rompi berwarna abu-abu disertai jas hitam dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam―masuk ke dalam halaman rumah yang tidak begitu luas.

"_Tadaima_!" ujar ku saat membuka pintu depan rumah, lalu melepaskan mantel berwarna hitam di gantungan mantel dekat rak sepatu dan melepaskan sepatu, menukarnya dengan sandal rumah. Kuperhatikan ada sebuah sepatu cokelat tua agak kehitaman mengkilap tersusun rapih. Apakah ada tamu? Kurasa sepatu itu bukan milikku.

Cepat-cepat ku langkahkan kaki menuju ruang keluarga, dimana kemungkinan sedang bersama dengan si pemilik sepatu cokelat tua agak kehitaman mengkilap tersebut.

"Ah, _okaerinasai _Sasuke-_kun._" Ucap Sakura yang berpapasan denganku sebelum kubuka pintu dorong menuju ruang keluarga. Wajah Sakura tampak berseri-seri. Ada apa ini gerangan?

"Hn?"

"Aku kedatangan tamu yang mengejutkan!" girang Sakura, dan kemudian Ia membuka pintu tersebut. Di sana ada seorang pemuda sedang duduk menghadap televisi. Dan aku tidak tahu rupanya seperti apa, yang aku yakini kemungkinan orang itu adalah…

"Sasori-_nii_."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsudzuku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Holla! Terima kasih sebelumnya sudah membaca fanfic-ku! Tak menyangka fanfic abal begini ada juga yang baca, ya? -_-

Saya senang karena cukup ada yang berminat dengan karyaku un. Oh, iya sebelumnya banyak yang tidak tahu apa itu _Yankee_. Kalian tahu _Yankee _adalah istilah preman di Jepang. Begitulah intinya, un. Nna piker pada tahu _yankee_ itu apa, makanya ga ditulis artinya un.

Sip, terima kasih kepada:

**QRen**

**Voila Chan 14**

**Suka SasuSaku Sekali**

**Me**

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink**

**Iya risaskey**

**Ratu Hitam**

**Ren Ichinomiya**

**RedBunny Hime**

**Chini VAN**

**lady spain**

**Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Nita UzuHaruChi**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**Cute girl**

Maaf gak bisa balas saran dan kritikan kalian saat ini un. Kemungkinan minggu depan fanfic saya bakal di _pending_ untuk _publish _semua dikarenakan saya mau UTS. Saya juju raja paling benci UTS di Univ saya. Pelit banget dan susah semua. Sampai stress juga lho.

Ah, pokoknya tunggu aja kelanjutan fanfic aku yang lainnya ya pada akhir desember mendatang. Akan saya selesaikan segera!

Buhbey :*


End file.
